


Вылизать

by GalinaBlanca



Series: десять вертикальных инцестов с риммингом, тентаклями, овипозицией [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Request Meme, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalinaBlanca/pseuds/GalinaBlanca
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: десять вертикальных инцестов с риммингом, тентаклями, овипозицией [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202072
Kudos: 5





	Вылизать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eating Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805182) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Нравится, папочка? — глотнув наконец желанного воздуха, спросил Неро отца, и пока ждал ответа, с восхищением гладил Вергилия по крепкой заднице.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Вергилий старательно, но безрезультатно изобразил скучающий тон:

— Щетина колется.

Старик всегда находил поводы для недовольства — иначе, видимо, неинтересно, — но это не мешало ему сейчас подаваться задницей на лицо сына, вынуждая снова скользнуть языком внутрь. Неро знал, что отец это обожает.

Завтра Неро вылижет его, приняв демоническую форму.


End file.
